


Fire and Ice

by goingtothetardis



Series: Better than Tea [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cold Feet, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fic, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: The Doctor's cold feet introduces Rose to a rather unique ability of his biology that has surprising benefits in bed.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/gifts).



> To continue the smutty theme of the weekend, I present you with this filthy little fic. And I mean fiiiilllllttttthhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Whew. 
> 
> Hellostarlight20 prompted: "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold." 
> 
> This is entirely unbeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. Also, I thought it'd fit in wonderfully to my 'Better with Tea' verse. ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. O.o

Lying in their bed together, each lost in the words of the books they’re reading, Rose shivers when the Doctor brushes his frigid toes against her leg.

“Quit touching me,” she says, curling up on her side to pull her legs away from him. “Your feet are cold.” 

“Oi, me feet are just fine, thanks. My body just runs a bit cooler than yours.” 

Rose looks over her shoulder at the Doctor. “Yeah, well, I’m cold. So unless you’re interested in warming me up, stay on your own side of the bed.”

Turning back to her book, Rose smirks to herself. She could just act on her ever present need for the Doctor, but it’s fun to play games with him, to add an extra edge of competition and fire to their lovemaking. 

“You think I can’t warm you up cos I’m too cold?” the Doctor asks, shifting beside her. 

Rose ignores him and pretends to read the words in her book. It does nothing to hide the fact she’s already slick with want between her legs, and she knows that the Doctor, with all his impressive senses, is very well aware of that fact. 

He moves again beside her, the blankets shift, and suddenly, an ice cold finger slides easily into her center. 

“Oh fuck, you’re cold!” she shouts, jumping at his unexpected touch.

Still, though, she presses her bum into his hand, encouraging him. Another finger slips in next to the first, and the Doctor slides his fingers in and out as he sets a casual pace. Despite the heat of her body, his fingers stay just as cold as they were from the moment he first touched her, and she wonders if it’s some new Time Lord trick he’s revealing. 

“Too cold for you?” he asks, moving against her and brushing his lips against her side. 

“God no,” she says, reveling in the contrast of temperatures. His frozen fingers set her further on fire as he twists them expertly inside her, nearing but not quite touching, the one spot that never fails to send her over the edge. 

His fingers slip out, and Rose moans at the loss, but when she shifts to roll onto her back, he stops her. 

Holding her breath in anticipation, Rose waits, ready to clench her walls around the Doctor and get well and truly fucked, but right now she can’t see him, can’t predict his next move. Suddenly, without warning, his cock slides inside her, and she cries out in surprise. 

His cock is ice cold, colder than it’s ever been before, and Rose clenches around him at the sensation. Due to her position, she can’t move a lot, but he fits tightly inside her, the tip of his cock just barely grazing the spot she wants him most.

“Fantastic!” the Doctor cries out, moving slowly in and out of her. “Fuck, Rose, you’re so hot.” 

“Fire and ice,” she says. “How’re you doin’ this?”

The Doctor reaches down and draws a frigid finger down her back, and she shivers when he draws a complicated circular pattern at the base of her spine. Through his ministrations, he continues to move in and out of her body, and the contrast in temperatures sets her aflame in ways she didn’t think possible. 

“Wanted to show you how I could warm you up when my body’s cold,” he says.

He’ll always set her on fire, she thinks, no matter his temperature. 

Rose’s hand wanders down between the apex of her thighs to give her clit some much needed attention, but her own fingers do nothing to quench her need. The Doctor’s cock continues to tease that spot inside her, and the burn inside her gradually rises at a pace that makes her cry out in frustration. 

“Touch me, Doctor,” she commands, and in a swift movement, twists her top leg over and around him and shifts so he’s resting between her legs, his cock still buried deep inside her. 

She takes his hand and guides it down to her clit, and  _ finally–  _ His ice cold finger gliding through her folds is exactly the stimulation she needs, and the Doctor doesn’t stray from his focus. 

His finger circles over her clit relentlessly, bringing Rose higher and higher as he pounds inside her, his cock swelling as his own need intensifies, and when he presses his thumb down on her clit, she explodes with pleasure so hard she sees stars. 

Several moments later, the Doctor shouts out above her, releasing himself inside her, and together they ride out their orgasms together. 

Instead of collapsing beside her and pulling out, however, the Doctor scoops Rose up in his arms and moves to sit back on his haunches before spreading his legs out in front of him.

“Trust me?” he murmurs against her ear, and Rose nods against his chest. 

She usually likes to clean up immediately after shagging, but this is new, and she’s curious about the Doctor’s plans. His hands skim lightly over her back, causing goose pimples to appear in their wake, and Rose gasps as her nipples brush tantalizingly against the Doctor’s frozen chest. 

She didn’t think she’d be ready again so soon, but when she feels the Doctor swelling inside her, his cock an icy stimulus inside her heat, a new wave of arousal spreads from her head to her toes, making them curl. Her hips swivel around his cock on their own accord, and without thinking about it, the two of them resume a gentle rhythm of fucking. 

Rose looks up at the Doctor and smiles, shivering at his touch and the intensity of his ice blue gaze, and he immediately leans his head down for a kiss. It’s the first they’ve shared in this round of shagging, and while their lips work against each other, the Doctor’s hands travel over her body, touching all the skin he can reach. 

Heart beating wildly in her chest, Rose marvels at the sensation, and she cries out, her nerves overwhelmed with the coldness of his body and the heat her own creates. It’s as though the Doctor has intensified his own touch in a way that electrifies her body, and before she knows it, she’s hurdling into the bliss of another orgasm. 

Before it’s fully over, the Doctor quickly lays her back on the bed and slides down her body to cover her clit with his mouth, and the sudden cold wetness of his tongue pressing against her triggers another orgasm. 

As Rose loses herself in the moment amid shouts of incomprehensible words and praises, her eyes fly open when she feels the Doctor’s icy seed land on her stomach. His head is thrown back as he holds his cock and loses himself on her body.

Rose can’t help but admire the Doctor’s taut muscles as they strain against his skin during his orgasm, and she stretches her arms out overhead as she comes down from her high, knowing the action sets her breasts on display in a way the Doctor very much appreciates. 

Finally, he tumbles to the bed next to her, and when she reaches out to touch his face, his body has warmed considerably. 

“That was…” she starts, still unable to make a complete sentence. 

“Bloody fantastic, that was,” the Doctor fills in for her, grinning her favorite daft grin as he rolls over and opens a drawer beside the bed. 

When he rolls back, he’s holding a damp cloth, which he uses to wipe off her stomach and between her legs. It’s not perfect, but she’s beyond caring about the mess right now. 

Rose’s skin tingles with the memory of what they’d just shared. 

“So how’s that work?” she asks, turning her head to look at him. 

He’s on his side, propped up on an arm, and Rose momentarily forgets her question as she admires the lean lines of his body and his still half-hard cock. He reminds her of sculptures she’s seen of the Greek and Roman god. The fact that this gorgeous Lord of Time is  _ hers _ will never cease to amaze her. 

The Doctor smirks, clearly aware of her visual exploration of his body, before answering. 

“Oh, just adjusted my body temperature to contrast perfectly with yours. Can’t sustain it for long, but when I increase a specific blend of hormones, the change in body temperature doesn’t bother me. Makes everything a bit more… intense.” 

He frowns, suddenly, and Rose rolls over to face him. “What?”

“The cold didn’t hurt you, did it?” he asks. 

Rose laughs. “God, no. The opposite, in fact. Any time you want to show me your icy moves, go right ahead.”

The Doctor chuckles at her response and holds open his arms. Without hesitation, she crawls into them and snuggles against his chest. 

“Guess you won’t fuss about my cold feet anymore,” the Doctor murmurs against her hair. 

With a smile, Rose replies. “I’ll complain all day long, if that’s the retaliation I get.” 

“Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's always a risk playing with alien biology, and I hope you guys aren't totally weirded out with my contribution to this exploration. ;) Please let me know if you liked it!!
> 
> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!!


End file.
